<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing Online by bechloeuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489942">Playing Online</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu'>bechloeuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect One Shots/Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COD - Freeform, F/F, Game: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019), Gamer Girls, Mitchsen - Freeform, gayyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey Posen plays Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Shocker right? She doesn't play alone though. Aubrey plays with someone with the username of BitchWhoDontMiss. What happens when Aubrey finds out who's she playing with after sharing her secrets.?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Mitchsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect One Shots/Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing Online</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beca played Call of Duty: Modern Warfare quite a bit, okay maybe a lot. Even though she has many other things like being on time to a Bella practice or doing homework, she plays. Beca games her online friend with the username of SmokinHotChick. The girls communicate with a mic, meaning they actually talk to each other. Beca swore she recognized the voice by couldn't put a name on it and same goes for Aubrey. Beca was playing with her online friend when she noticed the time.<br/>
"Shit dude. I uh gotta go or I'm gonna be late again!" Beca said starting to exit the game.<br/>
"Oh crap you're right. We'll play later?" Aubrey said quickly.<br/>
"Yep. Later!"<br/>
"Bye!" With that the voice chat ended. </p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Both girls run around their dorms gathering stuff for practice. They both ran to the auditorium arriving roughly at the same time.<br/>
"Wow the Aubrey Posen late?" Beca said as they walk through the halls.<br/>
"Shut up Mitchell." Aubrey says and playfully pushes the brunette. Beca opens the door and pauses to look at Aubrey.<br/>
"Make me." Beca says with a wink. Causing the older girl to freeze. "I'm playing with you Posen. Now get your ass in here."<br/>
"Yeah of course." Aubrey said walking through the open door. "Thanks."<br/>
"No problemo weirdo." Beca says walking behind Aubrey.<br/>
"Well well well look who finally showed up." Stacie said playfully.<br/>
"Go do your laps girls." Aubrey says as she writes on the white board.<br/>
"Ugh I'd rather be in my dorm playing COD." Beca mutters jogging towards the stairs.<br/>
"What was that Beca?"<br/>
"Nothing."</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Beca gets to her dorm and throws herself onto her couch and goes online and waits for her friend. Within a few minutes she gets in a call from her.<br/>
"What's up!" Beca says into her headset mic.<br/>
"Something weird happened today." Aubrey says starting a match.<br/>
"Oooo keep talking..." Beca says joining the party.<br/>
"So I think a girl was hitting on me today." Aubrey says slowly.
"Are you into- someone on your right. Got them. Anyways are you into girls?" Beca said still focused to the game.<br/>
"I-I don't know. Maybe. But the thing is, I thought she hated me from the day we met."<br/>
"How did you know she hated you though?"<br/>
"I mean we fight quite a bit."<br/>
"Hmm... so what do you think of her?"<br/>
"Honestly if we didn't fight so much I would like to be her friend at least."</p>
<p>~~Two days later~~</p>
<p>SmokinHotChick: Hey where are you? Aren't we playing today?<br/>
BitchWhoDontMiss: Srry I was setting up but I didn't want to be late again.<br/>
Beca replied to her friend before she walked into the auditorium.</p>
<p>"Oh my Gawd you're late again Au- You're not Aubrey." Chloe said the moment Beca walked in.<br/>
"What made you think I'm Aubrey. Aubrey is nothing like me." Beca says.<br/>
"No you guys are more alike then you think."<br/>
"Pfft... How is that?"<br/>
"Both of you are hot-"<br/>
"Okay no. I'm not hot. And if I am, Aubrey's wayyy hotter than me, she's well organized, she's many think that I'm not. And I'm talking in a good way-" Beca heard the door open and stopped talking.<br/>
"Sorry I'm late." Aubrey said walking straight to the piano.</p>
<p>"Beca's into Aubrey." Chloe whispered to Stacie who nodded. Within hours practice ended. Most of the girls had already left. Beca stayed a little to play on the piano and Aubrey stayed get things ready for the next day.</p>
<p>"So what's up with you Posen?" Beca said  after messing up the song again.<br/>
"What do you mean?" Aubrey said.<br/>
"You were late again. Busy doing it?"<br/>
"Wha- no!"<br/>
"Then what were you doing?"<br/>
"That's none of your business Beca."<br/>
"'Cause it's that hot huh."<br/>
"I'm so sick of your voice. Why don't you come over here and put your mouth to better use?"<br/>
"Shut up Mitchell"<br/>
"Make me Posen" Beca says getting closer to the blonde with a smirk.<br/>
"Aubrey! you're gonna be late for our coffee date!" Chloe says loudly across the auditorium.<br/>
"Ooo a date with Chloe Beale. Luck her." Beca says then turns around and walks out.</p>
<p>~~Later that week~~</p>
<p>"I swear the girl is gonna kill me." Aubrey says into the mic.<br/>
"In game or irl?" Beca responds focused on the game.<br/>
"Irl. She keeps flirting with me."<br/>
"Why don't you ask her out or something."<br/>
"What if she's just joking around."<br/>
"I mean it's worth a shot." Beca says. She hears someone knock on the door.<br/>
"Cover me, someone's at the door." Beca says and takes her headset off and goes to open the door.<br/>
"Oh hey Stace why are you here?" she says and lets Stacie in.<br/>
"I had a feeling you were going to be late to practice again. And I wanted to ask you somethings Becs" Stacie says.<br/>
"Oh shit yeah you're right." Beca goes to exit the call and notices it was already ended. She sees that she got a message that says that she had to go. "Okay let's go."</p>
<p>Aubrey runs into the auditorium. She puts her bag down and takes a seat.<br/>
"Don't worry Bree. You're not late again." Chloe says taking a seat beside her friend. "Hey, you okay?"<br/>
"Um so recently I've been playing Call of Duty quite a bit." Aubrey says slowly.<br/>
"Is that why you're late so much?"<br/>
"Yeah. Anyway I made a friend and I may have told her some stuff."<br/>
"Like?"<br/>
"Like crush stuff." Aubrey mumbled.<br/>
"Do you even know their name?"<br/>
"Not before but I think I know who they are now."<br/>
"Aubrey what did you tell them?"<br/>
"That I like someone I 'work with'."<br/>
"So you told them you like Beca?"<br/>
"How did you-" Aubrey was cut off by the sound of the rest of the Bellas filing into the auditorium.<br/>
"It's pretty obvious Bree." Chloe whispered and walked over to the group of girls.</p>
<p>~~After practice~~</p>
<p>"Hey Beca, a word?" Aubrey says fidgeting with her fingers.<br/>
"What's up Bree?" Beca says.<br/>
"What will you be doing in like 20 minutes from now?"<br/>
"Umm gaming with an online friend. Why?"<br/>
"Oh ok see you tomorrow."<br/>
"Uh yeah you too." Beca says giving Aubrey a smile and walks out the door. As soon as Beca gets to her dorm and calls Stacie.</p>
<p>"Hey Becs." Stacie says.<br/>
"So you know I game and I have an online friend." Beca says turning on her Xbox.<br/>
"Who you don't even know the name of? Yeah."<br/>
"I think I know who it is."<br/>
"Really? Do I know them?"<br/>
"It's fricking Aubrey, dude!"<br/>
"As in Aubrey the Aca-Nazi?"<br/>
"Yep."<br/>
"I think she likes me back too."<br/>
"How is that?"<br/>
"While we game she talks about day. She talked about me."<br/>
"In a good way?"<br/>
"Yeah. And the other day I might have told her to ask her crush out."<br/>
"She tried asking you out?"<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
"You said no didn't you."<br/>
"I said I was busy."<br/>
"Why don't you ask her out then."<br/>
"Ok bye I'll do it." Beca ended the call and texted Aubrey.</p>
<p>B: hey meet me at that small cafe just out of campus in 15 mins.<br/>
A: Sure see you then!<br/>
B: cya</p>
<p>~~At the cafe~~</p>
<p>Beca had gotten to the cafe earlier than Aubrey. She bought coffee for herself and Aubrey. She sees Aubrey and calls her over.<br/>
"Hey I got you coffee." Beca says handing the coffee over.<br/>
"Thanks." Aubrey takes a sip of the warm beverage. "How do you know my exact order."<br/>
"I have my ways. Wanna take a walk in the park? I wanna show you something."<br/>
"Sure." The two walk through the park and come stop to sit down at a picnic table.<br/>
"Hey wanna meet my online friend?" Beca says confidently knowing her online friend was Aubrey.<br/>
"Yeah sure." Beca pulls out her phone, open the xbox app and taps the contact named SmockinHotChick. After a couple of seconds the two hear Aubrey hear her phone ring. "Beca you're calling me."<br/>
"Check the contact name." Beca smirks. Aubrey takes her phone out her back and sets it on the table.<br/>
"Now way."<br/>
"Yes way." Beca ends the call.<br/>
"That's how you knew my order."<br/>
"Yep."<br/>
"So you know I like you."<br/>
"Yeah about that. I-"<br/>
"You probably don't even like me back. You were probably joking. You know I should just go. Thanks for the coffee. I'll see you tom-"<br/>
"Dude shut up." Beca leaned over the table to kiss Aubrey to get her to stop talking. She pulled away to look at Aubrey. Beca smiled at her in a way she didn't smile at anyone else and Aubrey reciprocated that smile.</p>
<p>~~A month later~~</p>
<p>"Hey babe ready to play?" Aubrey said into the mic.<br/>
"Heck yeah let's kick some ass. I'll invite Chloe and Stacie to the party." Beca says adding the other two into the call.<br/>
"What up nerds! Ready to play?" Beca says hearing the two join the call.<br/>
"Do you guys know what day it is?"<br/>
"Yeah Wednesday." Aubrey and Beca say in unison.<br/>
"What's the time?"<br/>
"10 in the morning. Why?" Beca says trying to remember what's happening that day.<br/>
"Oh shit Becs!" Aubrey says exiting the game.<br/>
"What!" Beca says confused.<br/>
"Bellas practice!"<br/>
"Fuck see you girls!" Beca ends the call, turn everything off, grabs her stuff and sprints to the practice. Aubrey and Beca walk into the auditorium at the same time.<br/>
"Geez you two. do we need to go to your dorms every morning to make sure you guys get here on time?" Stacie says hearing the couple walk in.<br/>
"Beca you corrupted Aubrey." Chloe says. Aubrey and Beca shrug and they start practice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>